


Bee x Spike aka why did i write this and i wanna die

by primrosejuilette (primrosejuliette)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cheesy, Corny, Gay, Gay Robots, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosejuliette/pseuds/primrosejuilette
Summary: Ever since the Autobots came into Spike's life, there was never a day without danger or excitement. He and his father had been rescued by the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, and the rest of his crew on the Ark. Optimus informed them of their mission: to rid the world of the evil Decepticons and to protect humanity against this threat. With this new alliance formed, Spike would meet a certain yellow buggy who would become his best friend.Bee starts developing feelings for Spike, and is confused as to why exactly.Gay nervous robot/human relationships ensueThis story takes place a little over a year after the Autobots awoke on Earth.





	Bee x Spike aka why did i write this and i wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay this was supposed to be a joke fic but then I actually tried using correct grammar and stuff so fuck me I guess I actually wrote a fanfiction
> 
> yes I'm aware its extremely cheesy that was supposed to be the joke between me and my friend  
>  
> 
> Also this is a wip and idk how long it'll be, I'll probably continue it if anyone actually likes it or if I get the motivation to do so. It's just been sitting in my notes for months and I'm tired of seeing it so I just wanna post it all here so I can finally die
> 
> I mean I'm not expecting anyone to read it but hey)

It's been a little over a year since the Autobots and Decepticons came to Earth. The usual scenery greeted Spike as he walked along the outside of the Ark. He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. He stepped inside the giant ship and leaned against Teletraan I, tapping his fingers on the shiny plated wall. It was unusually quiet today. The other 'Bots had probably gone out on various missions assigned to them by Optimus. Spike could discern two voices coming from the other side of the wall; Perceptor and Wheeljack's. They seemed to be in a deep conversation about some sort of science-y sounding topic. Whatever that was. 

A few seconds passed before the soft hum of an engine drove through the hall, heading in Spike's direction. He perked up when he heard the familiar sound of his friend's tires against the floor. Smiling, he approached the small yellow car. "Hey Bee! Going on another patrol?"  
"Yep!" Bumblebee said cheerfully, parking in front of Spike. "Wanna come with?" Bumblebee opened his front seat.  
"Sure thing!"  
Spike hopped into the driver's seat, placing his hands on Bee's steering wheel. Although there was no need for him to touch any of the controls, it was less suspicious to passerby this way. And besides, he quite liked the way that the shape of the wheel fit perfectly into his palms. "Alright," Bee said, closing his car door. "We're heading down to Sherman Dam; Optimus told me to report any suspicious activity we see."  
Spike nodded in agreement while he fastened his seatbelt. "Okay, let's go!"

They drove off, the cool breeze ruffling Spike's hair through the open window. "Hey Bee, I've been meaning to ask, why were you so bummed out when I went on patrol with Hound last time?" Spike inquired.  
"Uh, I wasn't, really... I mean I guess I was just a little jealous, y'know? Since it's kind of our thing, going on missions together..."  
Spike chuckled at his response. "Heh, Bee, it's not like we won't ever hang out together just because Hound and I are out for a day. You worry too much", Spike laughed, giving the underside of Bee's dashboard a playful kick.  
"W-well I guess so... Haha." Bee chuckled nervously. He paused for a moment. "Um, hey, we've only known each other for about a year, right?"  
"Yeah, what about it?" Spike asked. "Well, I feel like... Like we've known each other for much longer. The other Autobots, they're great friends, but I feel the closest to you." He hesitated, before asking. "Is that weird?"  
"No, not at all! Actually, I feel the same way, heh... Even though we're from two different planets light years apart, I feel like you really get me." Spike blushed. "I'm really glad I met you, Bee."  
"Yeah, me too!" Bee said excitedly, before realizing how loud his response was and composed himself. "Ahem... W-well we're here at the dam. Let's be on the lookout for any 'Cons."

***Later that evening***

It was late afternoon now, Spike and Bee were resting against the cliffside by the Ark, chatting about this and that.  
"And Gears got a parking ticket for that?" Spike grinned at Bee.  
"Three." Bee said, holding up three fingers. "And he was not happy to find that out after waking up from his stasis nap. He was complaining the whole rest of the day. He wouldn't let us hear the end of it."  
"So that's why he was so grumpy yesterday! Well, more so than usual." The pair laughed. There was a few moments of silence that passed between them. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable moment they shared, knowing that they were both content with just being together. Bee found himself absentmindedly staring at Spike, who was gazing off into the distance. _He's so small_ , he thought to himself. The light of the setting sun reflected against his figure, forming a rubescent halo around his hair. The playful smile that Bee was so used to seeing looked especially endearing in the orange glow of the sky.  
"Wow, it sure is pretty." Spike said.  
"Wh-what?" Bee sat upright, coming back to reality.  
"The sunset."  
"Oh! Y-yeah, of course." Realizing how intensely he had been staring at Spike, Bee felt embarrassed. At least Spike hadn't noticed. _This is so weird. Why do I feel like this? Is this normal? He's a human. Does he feel the same way?? Am I supposed to be having these thoughts???_  
Questions raced through the nervous Autobot's mind at rapid speed. He had known, for a long time, that he was really fond of his best friend. But it was only recently that he had begun to sort out these feelings; getting flustered when he would spend time with the other bots, that warm feeling in his chassis whenever Spike would laugh at his jokes... Or smile at him. Or just even passing by...  
It was clear to Bee now, he had really fallen for this human.

"It's getting late. I should head home." Spike mentioned to Bee. "Yeah. I'll drive you." "Thanks!" He got up and stretched. Bee did the same, transforming into vehicle mode. "'Kay, whenever you're ready." "Yeah, I just need to grab something my dad left inside." "Sure thing!" They drove down the winding rock road, further and further down the cliff until they reached the Ark. Opening his door for Spike, Bee changed back into his bot mode. "Alright, let me get my stuff." Spike walked inside, greeting Jazz and Prowl who waved back at him. "Yo Spike! How was your date?" Jazz joked at him. Bee visibly froze, giving Jazz a look, which went completely unnoticed. "Date?" Spike laughed. "We went to the dam on a scout mission; I had no idea looking for Decepticon activity was considered romantic." He and Jazz shared a laugh. "Heh, well take care!" Jazz waved. Bumblebee said nothing and gave Jazz another look, following Spike into the hall.

"Oh, here it is!" Spike said while looking into one of the nearby rooms. He went in to grab the toolbox that Sparkplug had left. Bumblebee knew that he would drive Spike home after this, and then he wouldn't see him again until tomorrow... And then the next day... And so on... And he would never be able to tell Spike about his feelings for him, not ever, years would pass, and then eventually, Spike would... _No no, don't think about that. Human lives are much shorter than a Cybertronian's, there will be a time when he'll no longer be here with us... With me._ The thought of Spike getting old and dying made the young bot's spark ache. _No. I have to tell him now._

"Hey, Spike..." He reached out to softly touch the boy's shoulder. "Hm? What's up?" "I was just thinking... About what you said. When we were driving to the dam this morning." Bee took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I really really... Like you." He looked away, getting flustered again. "I mean, I really want to spend more time with you. And like, uh, hold you..." Bee quickly stammered, realizing what he had said out loud. "I-I mean, uh..." He gave up on trying to recover from that last statement, and looked down at the floor dejectedly. "Bee." "H-huh?" Spike looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Bee, I... I really like you too. I just didn't think that, like... Cybertronians would be interested in that. I mean Powerglide and that Astoria girl seemed to be really into each other, but..." Spike blushed and gulped. "What I mean to say is... I... I love you, Bee." Bee just stared down at Spike with widened optics. _Was he dreaming? Did Spike really just... Confess to me? I..._ "I love you too, Spike." The words that escaped him, words that were hanging at the edge of his mind for months now, made whole body tense up. But it felt good. To say these things, and to get a mutual feeling in return... He was really happy. "Bee, I-" Without a second thought, Bee picked up Spike and held him like one would a small animal. Spike yelped in surprise, but didn't fight it. _He's so small... And cute._ , Bee thought. _He feels so soft and fragile._

__

(and thats all I wrote so im gonna go die now *dabs* ok yeet by e) 


End file.
